


Tradition - Holiday Ficlet

by AylaTheBunny



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Tony's Presence Should Make This PG-13 At The Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaTheBunny/pseuds/AylaTheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradition = Mistletoe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition - Holiday Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the unbetaed ficlets I set out in my December holiday cards for 2011, enjoy <3

Steve was smiling mischievously. It was never a good thing when Steve was smiling like that. Tony looked around warily before walking closer to his friend, not seeing anything in the immediate area that was dangerous, other than perhaps the sheer amount of candles that Jarvis had insisted made the boughs of holly look more festive than electric lights. 

Once Steve had Tony right where he wanted him, the smile shifted from mischievous to a straight up smirk. “Hi Tony.” 

“Hi Steve, what's up?”

“Look up.”

Tony did, knowing what he would find there even before he saw it, a kissing ball hung from the ceiling made entirely of mistletoe. A laugh burst from him, “You know you don't need that to get me to kiss you right?”

“What can I say? I'm a traditionalist.”


End file.
